Down with What?
by BlackBat13
Summary: Wally tries to lie and says that he has already ate. But what if Wally can't eat. Can speedsters get sick. What do the team think about Wally Lying to them. AN: Second Fanfic


AN: I don't own Young Justice

When he opened his eyes he closed them quickly. The light from outside lit up the room. He noticed the small headache and the upset stomach. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the clock. It read 8:15 "Shit" he thought he was going to be late he had planned on getting to the cave at 8:30 but if he didn't get up now he was going to be late. He jumped out of bed and got dressed. He wasn't feeling all to well but wasn't going to worry about it, it would go away later it always did.

After getting ready he ran down stairs and into the kitchen. He didn't have time to eat so he was going to eat an energy bar and head out. When he got into the kitchen he saw his Aunt Iris sitting at the table drinking coffee. His Uncle was at work he planned on being up before he left but you can see how well that turned out.

"Hey Wally did you sleep well" his aunt asked.

"Ya I did thanks" Wally said as he walked to the cupboard to get the energy bar. And started heading to the door to leave.

" Is that all you are going to eat" Aunt Iris asked as she noticed that he looked a little tired.

"Ya I'm late and have to get to the cave, I will eat more when I get there" Wally said. He knew that because of the stomachache he wasn't going to eat a lot more but his aunt didn't need to know that. At first he was afraid that she wouldn't believe him but what reason would he have to lie to her. Pulse he eat a lot so it wouldn't surprise her that he eats a lot at the cave. She seem to believe him because of the answer she gave him.

"Okay but call me if you have a mission so i know how much food to make for dinner" Aunt Iris said as she put he empty coffee cup in the sink.

" Okay see you later bye" Wally said as he zoomed to the nearest Zeta tube.

"Bye" She called out knowing he didn't hear her. When Wally walked into the cave he knew everyone was in the kitchen, he walked in and sat next to Robin. Megan was cooking and Superboy was trying his best to help her. Aqualad was talking to Artemis and Robin was on his computer. So Wally just sat there waiting for someone to notice him, it wasn't until Megan turned around did some say 'hi' or 'good morning wally'.

"Hello Wally it is good to see you did you sleep well last night, you look a little tired" Megan said with a little worry in her voice. She worried about everything but he wasn't going to have her worry about him.

"Ya I went to bed late" Wally said he didn't really though if anything he went to bed early. But they don't know that.

"Well of course the Kid Idiot stays up ;ate most likely to eat" Artemis joked. Everyone laughed but Wally he didn't think it was all that funny. I mean it wasn't his fault that he had to eat. If he didn't eat he couldn't run if he couldn't be a superhero. So he didn't think it was funny, but Hey! Wally is useless and it didn't matter how he felt.

"Ya" was all I could say. I could smell the food that Megan was cooking. It made my stomach turn upside down, but I knew what was coming.

"Well Wally do you want some breakfast I made a lot" Megan said nicely.

" Don't let Kid Stomach eat all of our food" Artemis said with Attitude.

"But Wally must be hungry he did run here" Megan argued sticking up for Wally. She could tell something was wrong with him he was acting weird, and new something was wrong.

"I don't care we want to eat to" even though Artemis's words hurt he wasn't feeling well enough to fight back.

"But Art-" Wally cut her off.

"Thanks Megan but I eat a lot at home I don't need to eat right now but thank you". I knew that if I didn't say something they would keep going.

" Okay if your sure" but Megan was thinking about what was wrong. She thought about asking him but that could make him mad but she wants to no what was wrong she took a chance.

" Wally are you sure that you are okay, you are giving the vibe that you are not feeling well." Megan said hoping she didn't make a mistake. Wally was about to answer but his phone rang before he could answer. He picked it up to get out of the question.

"Hello"

"Hey Wally you aunt said that you looked tired this morning and you went to bed early last night you okay" my uncle Barry said very fast. I sighed guess he had to answer either way.

"I fine just tired" Wally said.

"Did you eat something this morning and don't lie I will fine out one way or another." Wally new that his uncle would have Batman check to see if he was telling the truth or not so he didn't lie. But he forgot the team was listen to the phone call.

" I did but I just have and Energy Bar" Wall said. He knew what was coming but wasn't prepared because of his headache.

"WALLY WEST EAT RIGHT NOW IM ON MY WAY TO THE CAVE RIGHT NOW" his uncle yelled.

"Barry you don't have to come I will eat but I just want to sleep though." he said still forgetting about the team. He had gotten everyone attention at what he just said. Wally wanting to sleep more than eating WOW that never happened. But why lie to the team did he not trust them.

"I don't care I'm still coming" Barry said and hung up. Wally sighed and looked around realizing his mistake.

"Ummm.." I didn't know what to say I mean he just lied to them.

" Wally why did you lie to us" Megan said the hurt present in her voice.

" Do you not trust us" Robin voice came from the other side of him. He could't believe what he just heard 'Don't trust'.

"Of course I trust you guys" Wally said he still not believing what he just heard.

" Then why didn't you tell us that you hadn't ate anything, you said you had ate a lot at home." Megan said.

"I know but I didn't want to worry you guys' he put his head down ' I'm sorry" Wally said only a little sad he lied.

"Well are you okay" Megan said more worried now.

"Yes but I have to eat something Flash is on his way" Wally said with a sigh.

"Okay what would you like"

"Some soup would be nice" Wally noticed the looks that he was getting. Wally always ate a lot.

"Ya I know what your thinking, but my stomach hurts it is the only thing that sounds good." Wally told them defeated. They were shocked that Wally just said that food didn't sound good. But he had to eat something even if it is just soup.

"Oh Okay just a minute" Megan said happy to have a excuse to cook something else.

"Hmmmm" Wally mumbled.

"So does that mean you didn't stay up late last night" Aqualad asked after a long time before.

"No I went to bed early last night." Wally said ashamed that he lied.

"Oh" Aqualad said. The room was quiet beside the sounds of Megan cooking. When the Zeta announced Flash arrival, Wally just sighed.

"Wally" There was a gush of wide and Flash was at Wally's side.

"Eat Now" Flash said the angry in his voice. Everyone was surprised at Flash's actions because he was always calm and funny not angry.

" Megan is making Kid Flash some chicken soup" Aqualad informed Flash. Flash was still angry but calmed a little. Flash turned back to look at Wally.

"Wally you look awful you need to eat more than just chicken soup" Flash told Wally.

"I know but my stomach hurts I don't want to eat anything but you want me to eat. So I am going to eat some soup so I can go to sleep." Wally told Flash not caring what the other thought of how he was talking to him.

"Yes but I want you to eat more than some soup."

"Ya well I'm tired and I don't feel well." Wally said. Flash sighed he would have trouble getting Wally to eat. But he gave up… for now.

"Fine but you will eat more later." Flash said, but Wally was listening. His head was hurting a lot more than before. But he snapped back to reality when Megan put down a big bowl of chicken soup.

"Thanks" Wally mumbled and ate a spoonful. His stomach churned but keep eating. By the time he was done his stomach was killing him. He was doing all he could not to vomit.

"Ugh! See now my stomach hurts even more. Can I go to bed now." Wally said almost begging.

"Fine but you will eat more later" Flash replied not giving up.

"Yes" Wally throw his hands into the air but so found out that was a wrong move.


End file.
